


working 8–8

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: a couple rebel top gun pilots ~ flying with nowhere to be, uh-uh [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, Everyone Is Alive, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Gay Robots, Humanity, Humor, I guess BB is your dumb ace rep idfk, Introspection, M/M, POV BB-8, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Understanding, fucking hell, never thought I'd do one on a futbol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: BB-8's take on Finn and Poe's relationship.
Relationships: BB-8 & Everyone, BB-8 & Poe Dameron, BB-8 & Poe Dameron & Finn, BB-8 & Rey, C-3PO/R2-D2, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: a couple rebel top gun pilots ~ flying with nowhere to be, uh-uh [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	working 8–8

**Author's Note:**

> He's their baby.
> 
> The Answer - They Might Be Giants
> 
> Listen to this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpZM38ihVY4
> 
> Title is based off of this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9Ee8WJqKXw

“He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator.”

Yeah, they have good specs.

They. She. He. It. Whatever.

BB is a robot.

Fuck all gender.

His parents are Poe and Finn and Rey.

Life with them is pleasant...most of the time.

  
  


**Pros:** fighting fascists, making friends, becoming heroes.

**Cons:** lovers’ quarrels, repairs, trees landing on you.

  
  


There’s a difference between murder and assassination.

Very first thing he learns about the Resistance.

More of a combined type is what he thinks: like that disorder Poe has.

Y’know. The one that makes him hyperactive and inattentive and bored and he has to take special meds for it. Like he’s running on a motor or something.

He can’t search his servers for information until his update is done, so he asks Threepio to do it.

R2 and Threepio have a complicated relationship.

  
  


Well, they have the closest thing to marriage that two droids could get.

It was...nice. 

BB is a solo-act, but recognizing love was important.

Love was all around the base:  **Leia** loves them all like they’re her own, she loves  **Luke** and he loves her, Luke is in love with  **Han** and misses him,  **Rey** loves  **Finn** and  **Poe** like they’re her brothers,  **Rose** loves her sister, and  **Poe** ? He loves him too.

He wishes he could say it differently, but R2 was just telling him about these cool things called love languages. They’re really special.

There are too many for him to go through.

His favorite one is written word.

Since he can only print code, Poe’s scrawl and Finn’s cursive are refreshing.

He can barely read Poe’s, so he reads it to him like he’s reading his kid a bedtime story.

**_“When are you gonna come down? /_ **

**_When are you going to land?_ **

**_I should have stayed on the farm /_ **

**_I should have listened to my old man_ **

**_You know you can't hold me forever /_ **

**_I didn't sign up with you_ **

**_I'm not a present for your friends to open /_ **

**_This boy's too young to be singing,_ **

**_–the blues. Ohhhhhhhh.”_ **

Poe used to be a really lonely dude.

It was really sad for him to watch. 

He would cry his eyes out over it.

BB couldn’t understand why. Maybe ‘cause they’re a droid or they have enough.

He’s just such a sweet guy; who couldn’t love him?

Many people apparently… 

So he’d cry and BB was there to project stars on the ceiling and hand him tissues.

When he’d tire himself out, he’d wrap a blanket around him as he lay on his hard bed.

There was so much to enjoy in life. 

How could you be sad?

It would take an ocean of whiskey and time to wash all of the letdown out of his mind.

He doesn’t get it; maybe he never would.

Enter Finn.

Before Poe met, he missed him so bad. If that was even a thing. 

He’d heard it in a song once.

There was hope for men like Poe; in that hope lies Finn.

Sweet, stupid, sweaty, super, shiny Finn.

He liked him a lot. Poe loves him.

But he can’t say it aloud.

Like a coward.

BB would say it if he could speak Basic coherently.

The things he’d do if he had one day as a human.

He’d get kicked out for sure.

Meeting R2 and Threepio was the best thing to ever happen to him besides flying.

They’re an old married couple with stories of legend about Luke, Han, and Leia.

Han is really stupid. And Luke is really in love with him. Leia is the best.

“I say, R2, do you remember that time we had to stand out in the blistering sandy winds because Master Luke wanted to chat with Master Solo?”

R2 beeps out: “Yeah, it was fucking stupid.”

“BB is a child, R2.”

He doesn’t mind. Poe says worse.

“I reckon Master Poe is in love with Master Finn.”

R2 beeps in agreement.

So does BB.

“When will you just clean up, babe?”

Poe is a lucky bastard; Finn is a neat freak.

Cleanest guy in the Resistance.

So why’d he have to end up with someone like Poe?

He was forgetful and wouldn’t clean anything unless he absolutely had to do it.

It drove him insane.

BB doesn’t care. Poe is a messy dude. It’s a fact. 

If he had hands, he wouldn’t clean either. He’d spend most of his time using them to hug people – like Rey. And she, being the smartest, uses her hands to fix and fight.

When she kills Kylo Ren and takes the rest of his life force through a kiss, he doesn’t understand it. But she explains that she had to do it to finish him off for good.

She needed to end him. 

Leia felt it in the Force.

  
Ah, the Force.

BB is a droid. He doesn’t get the Force.

The only droid he has ever seen use it is Threepio. 

He is the first son of Skywalker.

**Anakin made him,** so he supposed that makes him Luke and Leia’s  _ older brother.  _

Luke disagrees. Leia thinks it’s a  **good joke.**

“Did you program your buddy to tell jokes?”

Poe didn’t. He had tried, but his mom stopped him.

BB’s a funky little droid.

He excelled in droid stand-up comedy.

Like he was fluent in humor.

Poe loved him for that.

  
  


Finn…not so much. 

He never had a droid before. 

Never had a well, anything, before.

It’s really depressing, so BB doesn’t spend time dwelling on it.

He has a lot now.

Him.

Rey.

The Skywalkers as his family.

Poe.

Oh, he is in love with Poe.

BB can see it:

In his eyes. The way they glaze over him for far too longer than appropriate. 

In his hands. How they grip at Poe’s– anything– the lapels of his jacket. His arms. Chest. Anything he wanted.

In every little thing about him.

How he notices that Poe is his; and he is Poe’s.

There’s a little “unspoken thing” between them. 

You know– the special kind that needed special quotation marks.

The type that you can’t ever acknowledge. Or else, it’s not “unspoken” - y’know.

What more is there for him to notice without going over his limit and frying his mainframe to the point of no repair?

Rey can fix anything. 

So much so she can fix a helpless situation. 

Like how they don’t know what to do nor say.

And they forget to breathe around one another. So she knocks the air in and out of them like the wise Jedi she was.

Better than Luke ever could. Because he lives for drama. 

He likes unnecessary conflict. He’s gay.

“BB. It’s a complicated thing. Especially between two, uh, mates. Like them.”

He beeps.

Confusion.

Why did it matter that they were both men? 

They’re in space!

Gender is nothing!

Go nuts! Suck some nuts!

Rey bonks him on the head for the vulgarity.

He’s the baby.

Their baby.

“Hey! Watch your spewing beeps!”

She keeps his antenna bent for the rest of the day, so his signal’s all fucked.

He picked up a frequency.

A special one between only R2 and Threepio.

Secret.

Not supposed to be detected by the Resistance.

It’s just them being gushy and bickering.

Bleagh.

He’s had enough of it in Poe’s circle.

Too mushy for his tastes.

“R2, I really do love you, but you are so stubborn.”

“Fuck off. I’m in love with a bigger moron.”

He doesn’t get the appeal at all.

Finn and Poe are the same.

Worrying when someone gets hurt.

“I’m sick of patching you up.”

“Why dontcha kiss it better, then?”

“I’ll kiss you better. Then, you’ll see.”

“Oh, yeah? Make me. Boy scout.”

  
That’s what Poe called Finn to rile him up. It always gets him to push him down.

Then, BB is kicked out of the room and the bed has to be fixed for some reason he doesn’t want to discuss.

“Come on, Poe.”

“Yeah, come on, Poe,” Luke mimics his sister. They have the same fucking cadence!

Same speech pattern. It’s scary.

Two different worlds. Same voice.

“General Organa! Skywalker! I can’t do it now!”

They shoot him the same look. Holy fuck. Same expression!

  
“You will have to deal with the consequences. Passing a mission onto you both!”

“Leia thinks it’s best if you pretend to be a couple. You’re going to the Val En-Tyne Festival. It’s for film, but a special kind. Think like that old one: uh–”

“Casablanca? Han showed it to you! He said you’re like the dame. And he’s Rick.”

Luke scoffed, “‘course he said I’m the girl. I’m dramatic.”

“Space Twink.”

  
  


Poe tunes out the sibling bickering and then leans down to BB.

“What are we gonna do?”

He beeps.

“What do you mean just ‘me’ – huh? I’m alone on this one?”

BB would roll all around the planet and get lost.

No gravity.

So he’s staying home. 

Maybe Rose and Rey will show him another movie. 

Give him a cleaning. A bath?

Yay!

  
  
  


Finn feels Poe slip his hand into his.

“Kiss me.”

“Oh, take me to dinner first, Poe.”

He melts as Poe kisses him with tenderness and enough suave to blow up a soap factory. How dare he?

“Darling, I think I feel like I’m falling….”

“That’s the zero gravity, baby.”

Listen, they kind of have to hold hands anyway. 

It’s more of a necessity.

And Finn is liking it more than he should.

Poe is having the time of his life.

They spend most of the mission kissing whenever a bad guy comes too close. 

And when Poe feels like it.

Finn loves how soft Poe can be when it’s just him.

Hands intertwined, they catch the culprit and then steal back the stolen kyber crystal they were supposed to be finding.

  
  


Leia and Luke feel a balance off somewhere and high five like they were still dumb kids.

In a way, they still were.

Rey feels it too and gives BB a hug he had wanted in a long time.

Love is all around him.

  
And it’s important.

BB has a lot to learn about life.

**But love, love, love.**

He could get a better understanding without any upgrade.

Because he felt it.

Feelings.

**Whatever was between ones and zeroes.**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
